


Floor 17

by serenalunera



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Daryl, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Lawyer!Rick, M/M, Masturbation, Meet-Cute, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016, Top Rick, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Window Cleaner!Daryl, although it is technically a window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenalunera/pseuds/serenalunera
Summary: Rick Grimes is a hotshot lawyer at a reputable law firm. Daryl is the cute window cleaner who brightens his mood after a shitty morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riastarstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riastarstruck/gifts).



> i haven't posted in 6 months and i come back with 6k of smut  
> coincidence? i think not  
> this is a fill for my bingo card and it crosses off "shy smile" and "voyeurism"  
> the wonderful [KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic/pseuds/KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic) was gracious enough to beta this ridiculous smut ♥  
> (also y'all can blame Ria for this because it's all her fault, and the RWG ain't innocent either)

Rick Grimes is in a despicable mood. Not only was his client late for their early morning appointment, but the guy managed to royally fuck up Rick's day by – accidentally – spilling his coffee down the front of Rick's shirt right before he left, ruining the pale blue button down, his wine red tie, and part of his navy blue jacket in the process. Rick is fuming by the time he gets back to his office, tugging the sopping wet tie off his neck and throwing it in the trash can by his desk. He gets rid of his jacket as well, draping it carelessly over the couch in the corner, and is halfway through unbuttoning his shirt when he notices the man outside his window, staring at him with wide eyes and a parted mouth.

Rick stops dead in his tracks, his fingers hovering over the second-to-last button of his shirt as he takes in the man's appearance. Shaggy, shoulder length hair frames his angular face, dark brown strands obscuring storm gray eyes. The slight blush coloring his cheeks makes the color stand out, as well as the beauty mark decorating the top of his thin, parted lips. The man is handsome, his unkempt goatee and wild hair giving him a rugged, youthful look, and Rick is pretty sure the stranger must be at least five years younger than him, if not more. His clothes don't indicate much on that part, the dark gray overalls and cleaning equipment only providing Rick with insight as to what this guy is doing standing on a platform in front of his office window, on the 17th floor of the Eastman Law Firm building.

The stranger hasn't moved a muscle, positively paralyzed by the sight of a man undressing in his own office for all to see. Or for any window cleaner lucky enough to pass by, anyway. Rick smirks, huffing out a little laugh as he finishes working on his shirt, sliding it off and letting it fall to his feet in plain view of the Peeping Tom outside his window. The man chokes on air at the sight and finally averts his eyes, desperately trying to make himself as small as possible – which is a virtually impossible task to accomplish given the broadness of his shoulders. Rick smiles, the stranger's shyness soothing his anger and turning him on at the same time, the feeling making him want to tease the pretty window cleaner even more.

Picking his shirt off the floor, Rick can't help but smile as the stranger starts scrubbing the window a little harder than truly necessary. The lawyer makes his way to the nearest closet to retrieve the change of clothes he keeps in there in case of coffee related emergencies, noting the barely concealed glances the window cleaner keeps throwing his way every now and then, drinking him in for seconds at a time before focusing back on the tempered glass in front of him. Rick takes his time to change, slipping the crisp white shirt over his shoulders and walking over to the window without bothering to do up the buttons, leaving his chest completely exposed to the handsome young man who very nearly drops his squeegee at the sight.

Rick chuckles once again, winking at the other man just to see the pretty pink flush adorning his cheeks turn into a deep angry red as it trails down the man's neck, disappearing behind the collar of his washed-out overalls. Smirking, Rick puts on a show as he buttons up his shirt, the stranger's eyes never leaving him as he strides back to the closet to pick up the tie stashed in there, a silk powder blue number that he slides around his neck and does up in front of the window once again. The glass is so clear he can see his reflection in it, as well as the dazed look on the younger man's face, his light gray eyes following the movements of Rick's fingers as he loops the tie around itself, tightening it to perfection with the ease of someone used to making himself look flawless.

A smirk graces Rick's lips when the stranger finally dares to make eye contact with him, almost immediately dropping his gaze with a shy, barely-there smile. The other man gets back to work, taking great care in cleaning every nook and cranny of the wide window surrounding the lawyer's office as Rick makes his way over to the couch to slip his jacket back on, sliding into what looks like a very expensive leather chair soon after. He boots up his computer, setting on working on the coffee-spiller's case as efficiently as he can with a pair of cloudy gray eyes boring into the back of his head, and thus for the remainder of the morning.

When Rick finally looks up from his desk, the man isn't there anymore.

\---

Rick doesn't see the handsome window cleaner for a few days after that, and it really comes as a surprise when he does, mainly because Rick had assumed the man was done and he wouldn't see him again for another six months. This time, however, the young man isn't directly behind his desk, but working from the side of Rick's office, with a direct view of the lawyer's side profile. Which basically means that the stranger has probably been watching Rick palming himself through his slacks for the past few minutes, his laptop open in front of him and his desk littered with paperwork. Rick doesn't notice him right away – not until his hand finds its way to the button of his pants and undoes it, anyway – too busy trying to focus on thoughts of dark, too long hair and a shy little smile.

When he _does_ notice him, however, it's because a sudden rattle brings Rick out of his fantasy, his head snapping up and turning in the direction he thinks the noise came from. And surely there he is, the beautiful man from earlier that week, eyes wide, cheeks flushed ruby red and mouth parted in a delicate little O of what Rick assumes to be surprise. He looks absolutely shell-shocked and yet utterly delicious, pretty pink lips open and inviting, storm gray eyes eaten up by black lust, and tousled hair sticking to his crimson-colored face and neck as the wind blows through the overgrown strands. His flush travels down way past the collar of his overalls, painting his chest a nice rosy color, fueling Rick's arousal tenfold as he catches himself squeezing his erection in response.

Darting a look towards the door of his office to make sure it is indeed closed, Rick adjusts his weight against the back of his chair before giving himself another hard squeeze in plain view of the blushing man on the other side of the glass. Rick doesn't have to look at the other man to know what his face must look like right now but he does anyway, his gaze hot as he looks the handsome window cleaner up and down, his hand slipping inside his slacks and mimicking the movement of his eyes over his growing length. The younger man looks as though he were pinned in place, watching intently as the lawyer makes a show of rubbing himself to full hardness through the fabric of what he assumes are briefs. A few frustrating minutes go by before Rick finally pulls his hand free and lowers his underwear enough for his cock to spring free and curve upwards, resting hot and heavy against the lawyer's shirt. He chances another look at the other man only to catch him licking his lips furtively, a dazed look on his face as his gaze stays fixated on Rick's erection and the hand lazily stroking it.

Rick bites back a smirk at the sight, his fingers working in slow, calculated motions just to get a rise out of the beautiful man outside the window, who looks about ready to plaster himself to the glass just to see the curvature and the slight pulsation of Rick's dick better. It doesn't take long for Rick to speed up his movements however, the slow rhythm only serving in slowing down the inevitable and teasing the handsome voyeur on the other side of the glass. His fingers dance on his skin in a way that is both new and familiar, the sensation of being watched by a complete stranger exhilarating and oh so unusual. Rick fondles the underside in a way he knows will make him bite his lip and throw his head back, both for his benefit and to rile up the other man who looks to be itching to do just the same if the tense line of his shoulders and the hands balled into fists on either side of him are any indication. Rick's shirt is starting to stick to his back from how hot his whole body has gotten, the movements of his hand quickening with every labored breath he draws, his eyes half lidded as he stares at the stranger's burning face.

He feels himself getting closer with each passing second, every upstroke and every twist of his wrist making his already rabbit-fast heart pound even harder and faster in his ribcage, threatening to break out and leave him to die from how mind-blowing he expects his impending climax to be. The other man hasn't moved an inch, completely hypnotized by the scene unfolding before him, his gaze now focused on the range of expressions on the lawyer's handsome face instead of the up and downs of his hand on his leaking cock. Rick feels hot all over, his limbs tingling with his fast approaching orgasm, and his eyes lost in the storm of the stranger's dark gray ones as he takes one last glance at him before completely losing himself and nearly jumping out of his skin at the sound of a knock on his door.

“Shit.” Rick whispers under bated breath, scrambling to tuck himself back in and make himself look as normal as possible, only pausing to spare one last glance at the handsome man on the other side of the window just in time to see another one of his shy, barely there smiles before he half-heartedly invites the intruder into his office.

\---

The next time Rick sees the cute window cleaner comes both surprisingly fast and nowhere near soon enough, a good two weeks flying by before the lawyer finally catches a glance of mussed dark hair and gunmetal-gray eyes as he walks into his office one morning. Rick stops dead in his tracks at the sight, his face a mixture of surprise and amusement as the stranger brushes away suds of soapy water with a small, knowing smile. Their eyes meet for a brief moment before Rick turns back to close the door of his office, hell bent on going all the way this time around. He makes his way to the window as assuredly as he can to communicate just how determined he is to see things through, barely concealing his excitement over seeing the handsome stranger again as he casually loosens his tie and undoes the first few buttons of his dress shirt.

Understanding passes through the other man's features as Rick starts unbuckling his belt right there in front of the window, wasting no time before slipping his hand in his slacks to find his slowly hardening cock, the sight of the stranger crouching in front of him and biting his lip in anticipation enough for his blood to rush south. He's less theatrical about it this time, his strokes more practical than anything else to make sure he has enough time to give the other man a _real_ show – one with a proper ending and most importantly one without any interruptions. The younger man is practically salivating by the time Rick brings his cock out, red hot and wonderfully thick in his hand, and if the fascination on the stranger's face wasn't enough to testify of his interest, the way his lips part in response is as good as a written confession. Rick feels his heart rate quicken in tandem with the movements of his hand as he takes in the hungry look on the window cleaner's face, his Adam's apple bobbing enticingly every time he swallows the saliva threatening to spill from the corners of his pretty mouth.

Rick's cock is leaking abundantly by now, his precome thick enough to coat his fingers and ease the slide of his fist up and down his shaft as he picks up the pace, eager to reach the finish line. He realizes he is closer than he initially thought when he catches the stranger palming himself out of the corner of his eyes, a sizable bulge tenting his overalls and making Rick go wild with arousal. He suddenly feels himself about ready to tumble over the edge and one last glance at the beautiful stranger's flushed face pushes him to take the fall, his orgasm ripping through him mercilessly and staining the window in thick creamy ropes. He stays like this for what seems like forever, with his head thrown back and his hand at a standstill on his length, his labored breath slowly calming down as he comes back to himself, opening his eyes to see the remnants of his climax dripping down the glass in juxtaposition with the other man's face. The sight alone is enough to make his blood run hot all over again, and he barely manages to tuck himself back in before he walks away from the window to rummage through his desk, grabbing the first piece of paper he can find, scribbling something down on it and slamming it against the window – right above the patch of drying come.

 _Rick Grimes, 17_ _th_ _floor._

It takes the stranger all but a second to read into the implications of such a simple note and to scramble to his feet, his cheeks flushed and his eyes wild with arousal as he does one more cursory once over of the window before hitting a button to lift the platform he is standing on, disappearing from Rick's view after a few moments. The lawyer is left alone with his thoughts after that, images of the beautiful stranger's come-covered face filling his head as he starts pacing in his office, his heart rate showing no signs of slowing down anytime soon. Rick is so caught up in his own mind that he barely hears the hesitant rap of knuckles on his door a few minutes later, his heart leaping to his throat when he realizes who the person on the other side of the door might be. Rick manages to take a steadying breath before he opens the door, coming face to face with the beautiful man he has been fantasizing about for the past few weeks, the same adorably shy smile barely stretching the corners of his mouth as he shifts from one foot to the other nervously.

Rick barely gives him the time to step in before he slams the door shut and presses the handsome stranger against it, immediately claiming those pretty lips he wants nothing more than to part with his cock – but for now his tongue will have to do as it brushes against the seam and dips in to taste everything within reach. A small sound of surprise escapes the other man, quickly transforming into one of pleasure as he kisses Rick back and claws at his back to get him just that much closer. The feeling of such eagerness is exhilarating, hell the whole situation is really, and Rick loses himself in the fact that this is a complete stranger he is making out with and just about ready to ravish – the same one he performed for twice in just as many weeks. They kiss for what feels like hours even though Rick knows it's only been minutes, time slowing down to a near stop as they get to know each other through their bodies, hands pushing clothes out of the way and mapping out every inch of skin they can find.

Everything comes to a halt as they are forced to part for air, Rick taking the moment as an opportunity to admire the other man up close, the golden bronze color of his skin where his overalls have been pushed past his arms to bunch up around his waist, the pretty little mole above his lip Rick longs to get a taste of and the disheveled hair framing the pools of liquid metal that make up the stranger's eyes. He is cut off from his admiration by the sight of that very same shy smile he is growing fonder of by the second and the feeling of thick fingers running through his hair, bringing him in for another searing hot kiss that Rick breaks with a quiet chuckle just about a minute later. Arousal makes place for confusion on the younger man's face which Rick soothes with a fond smile and a quick kiss, lips barely touching before the lawyer pulls away once again.

“I just realized I don't even know your name.” Rick chuckles once again, the sound light and cheerful as if to hide the belated shame he thinks he should be feeling after jerking off not once but twice in front of a man whose name he never even asked before today. He bites his lip to make his apologetic smile seem both sincere and charming as his gaze bores into the other man's amused stare.

“It's Daryl. You're Rick, right?” Daryl asks more out of politeness than necessity, having read the lawyer's name both on his note and on his office door before their impromptu make-out session, the peculiarity of their encounter only hitting him now that they're exchanging names when it probably should have the first time Daryl watched the other man touch himself through a window he was supposed to be cleaning – not drooling all over.

“Right. Now that that's settled, what do you say we move somewhere a little more comfortable?” Rick's voice is dripping with mischief when he asks, smirking when all Daryl does is grunt his affirmation and push him in the general direction of his... desk. That he suddenly finds himself pressed against, which is both welcome and surprising since what he had in mind initially was more along the lines of the couch a little to their left, but the desk will have to do, especially with how fervently Daryl is kissing him.

Rick finds himself divested of his jacket only moments later, his tie thrown haphazardly around the room and his shirt open to make way for the window cleaner's wandering hands. Rick stops him mid-way to get rid of his sweat-slicked tank top and admire just how delicious the other man looks before Daryl all but rips his dress shirt off his body, pressing himself up against Rick to feel every inch of him as he draws him into another heated kiss, all tongues and teeth and red-hot desire. Rick gets lost in the feeling of Daryl's mouth against his, his hands moving of their own accord all over the younger man's skin, only stopping to slide his overalls the rest of the way down, about ready to do the same to his underwear when he realizes Daryl isn't wearing any. They both smirk against one another's lips, Daryl's turning into a gasp as Rick wraps his fingers around his hard cock, giving it a couple of strokes before working on getting his own out of his slacks, watching Daryl drop to his knees the moment his cock springs free from its confines.

They share a heated look before Daryl dives in, palms warm and possessive on Rick's hips as he lowers his head to kiss his way along the lawyer's cock. Rick barely resists the urge to close his eyes at the feeling, choosing to bite his lower lip instead as he feels the other man's mouth travel across the length of him, his eagerness bleeding into each and every teasing touch of his tongue to the older man's red-hot skin, and even more so in the way he wraps his lips around the tip and _sucks_. Rick hisses, white-knuckling the edge of the desk with one hand while the other loses itself in the strands of brown hair at his disposition, encouraging Daryl in his ministrations. He doesn't waste any time, dropping all pretenses as he starts moving along the shaft, eyes closed and an expression of pure bliss on his face as he slowly makes his way further with every movement of his head. Rick can't help the strangled moan that escapes him when Daryl finally finds himself with his nose deep in Rick's pubic hair, the lawyer's impressive length all the way down his throat as it squeezes spasmodically around it, rendering Rick boneless and groaning, barely hanging on to the desk.

Rick half-heartedly tugs on Daryl's hair to pull him off his cock, the other man licking his lips invitingly as he looks up at the lawyer, both men looking completely wrecked in their own way, Daryl with spit-slicked, cherry-red lips and tears beading on his lashes and Rick with sweat pearling all over his chest and forehead, his lower lip bitten red and his eyes glassy with pleasure. Rick brings him into a repeat of one of their earlier kisses as soon as he gets up, pressing against him and pushing him around until Daryl is the one with his back to the desk, kicking off his shoes before propping himself up on it and spreading his legs to accommodate the width of Rick's hips between them. Daryl all but claws at him to draw him closer, their lips meeting once again in a feverish dance, fingers running over heated skin like drops of water on a window pane, the sound of files and supplies hitting the floor as Rick clears the desk not even distracting them from each other in the least. They only part for oxygen when it becomes absolutely necessary, breathing in the air between them like drowning men before Rick takes a page from Daryl's book and drops to his knees, nuzzling the other man's thigh before wrapping his hand at the base of his cock and his full lips around the tip.

Daryl's hold on the edge of the desk tightens, his teeth coming down to bite his lower lip almost to pieces as Rick works him with his mouth and fist, his free hand feeling blindly for the wallet in the front pocket of his slacks, rummaging through it clumsily until he finds what he was looking for. He produces a small sachet of lube from it and only pulls away from Daryl's shaft long enough to make sure the younger man is on board with this, smiling darkly when Daryl nods eagerly, eyes eclipsed by arousal. He rips the packet of slick open and coats his fingers evenly before going back to fisting the base of Daryl's cock with one hand and tracing the outline of his entrance with the other, mouthing at his thighs as he slowly works his finger in. Daryl's breath hitches in his throat, his chest heaving with each back and forth inside of him, his whole body tense with anticipation as he adjusts his position, Rick stopping his movements to let him move down the edge of the desk.

Resuming his ministrations, Rick decides to add a second finger and finds himself surprised to finally hear more than bitten back groans from the other man when a choked-off moan makes its way past his throat and into the air, Daryl's whole body arching off the desk as Rick starts rubbing circles along his inner walls. Daryl is panting, thighs trembling as he tries his hardest to keep still and not push Rick down to the floor and have his way with him like a savage, focusing instead on his breathing and the way Rick's hands feel on his body. The lawyer quickly moves on to a third finger and even though Daryl knows it's necessary given the sheer thickness of Rick's cock, he can't help but grow restless, voicing his discontent with impatient little huffs and grunts, which Rick responds to with amused smiles and the vicious curl of his fingers inside of Daryl. The younger man all but hauls Rick to his feet the moment he feels he's ready for more, making the lawyer chuckle as he goes through his wallet again for a condom, Daryl snagging it and ripping it open before Rick has a chance to even think about it.

Daryl rolls it down the lawyer's shaft without preamble, Rick emptying the remainder of the sachet of lube on himself and spreading it all over with a quick stroke. He is about to ease in when he looks up at Daryl, the intensity of his expression catching him off guard as he pushes past the first ring of muscle, Daryl's teeth flashing as he bites down on his lower lip to hold back the lustful moan of satisfaction he knows would have reverberated through the whole office – and possibly the whole floor. The younger man clings to Rick's shoulders like a lifeline as he makes his way inside of him, only stopping once he is fully sheathed and about ready to ruin the beautiful man spread out on his desk from within. Daryl barely gives himself a second to adjust before he encourages Rick to move, the first few thrusts spreading fire through his insides – the kind that can never be put out, only controlled.

Daryl's hand shifts from Rick's shoulder to the back of his neck, the sensation of blunt fingernails scraping the base of his nape as he rolls into Daryl causing goosebumps to rise all over the lawyer's body. Rick's hold on the younger man's hips tightens as his thrusts grow more forceful, fingertips digging into Daryl's golden skin possessively each and every time Rick fucks a moan out of him. Daryl tries to hold his groans back as best he can but they still make it out somehow, some of them muffled by Rick's neck where his lips are fondling the lawyer's pulse point, others loud and clear in the tight space between them. Rick crashes into Daryl like the sea on a shoreline, rippling and coiling into the devouring heat of the other man's body wave after brutal wave, moans dying against the skin of Daryl's neck as Rick makes his way up his throat to kiss the breath out of him.

The kiss is short-lived but powerful, both men having to part for air given the straining conditions in which their lungs are forced to work, the rhythm of Rick's thrusts erratic as his hips circle like snakes between Daryl's parted thighs. There is sweat beading on Rick's forehead, rolling down his neck and chest in clear, salty droplets Daryl makes his mission to lick clean – choking on a moan as both the taste of Rick's skin and the feeling of him sliding in and out of his body makes his mind go blank and his eyes roll back. Daryl's whole body arches into the lawyer's thrusts, welcoming them with his head thrown back and eyes shut tight as pleasure floods him from the inside out, even more so when Rick's fingers curl around the hair at the back of his head and tug sharply to expose his throat further. The younger man can feel each and every puff of warm air against the skin of his neck as Rick drives into him with brute force, hips snapping in the most chaotic – and pleasurable – of rhythms.

The heat of Daryl's body is almost unbearable, it is enslaving and all-encompassing and Rick feels like all but a junkie on his way down the rabbit hole each and every time he buries himself in the little piece of heaven nestled right there between the younger man's thighs. Daryl's nails are digging into the skin of his back, his nape and shoulder blades covered in angry red welts that ooze nothing but pleasure – his or Daryl's, Rick isn't sure. The only thing he knows is that his head is fuzzy, the lack of blood clouding his every thought now that every drop of it has left his upper body and traveled south for the sole purpose of filling Daryl up as much as humanly possible. He is positive he has never felt this aroused in his entire life, every experience paling in comparison to the white-hot pleasure coursing through his veins each time Daryl so much as _touches_ him.

The sight of him alone makes Rick go wild with arousal, the beast of a man he keeps so carefully hidden behind his proper businessman exterior coming out to play as he thrusts and thrusts and _thrusts,_ his breaths ragged and so uneven he feels like he might pass out from the lack of oxygen. His hair is a mess, mostly from the sweat slicking it up so much ringlets are forming and falling over his forehead, but also because of the way Daryl's fingers run through his curls and tug to pull him impossibly closer, their whole bodies pressed so tightly together it feels like there never was any space between them at all. Daryl's moans and panting breaths feel like they were composed for him and him only, each and every sound coming out of his mouth like music to his ears, much like the barely-there whisper of a word he feels more than hears sighed into his hair.

“S'good...” Daryl's voice is rough with sex, eyes heavy-lidded as he gazes at Rick almost lazily, too fucked out to care what he sounds or looks like with Rick's dick buried so deep inside of him he _knows_ he'll be feeling it for days. He is flushed from the top of his cheekbones to the middle of his chest, the beads of sweat dripping down his body made all the more visible and enticing by the shades of crimson painting his skin like watercolors.

Daryl's whole body moves in tandem with Rick's, hands roaming all over the lawyer's back and holding on to those luscious curls for purchase, the only thing keeping him from furiously stroking himself off being the thought of coming too soon and ruining what ought to be the best lay of his life. He is so close already that the barest of touches would send him tumbling over the edge in a matter of seconds, and even though the lack of rhythm behind Rick's thrusts tells him the lawyer isn't far behind either, he would much rather ignore his leaking cock and drag this out even just for a few minutes. Rick seems to be feeling the same way, hips slowing down drastically and teeth bared as he tries to even out his breathing and struggles to keep himself from speeding back up and finishing himself off in record time. He finally comes to a stop, chest heaving and eyes dark as night as he half-heartedly pulls out and away from Daryl, their only point of contact that of Rick's hand wrapping around Daryl's to haul him up.

\---

Daryl barely registers what happens next, feeling much like a ragdoll in Rick's arms as he brings him into a heated kiss and walks him backward until Daryl's back hits what feels like a wall – but turns out to be the very window he had been cleaning less than an hour earlier. Daryl huffs out something between a laugh and a moan, the feeling of Rick's teeth on his neck distracting him from the irony of the present situation. Daryl grabs a fistful of the other man's hair as he goes to town on his throat, kissing, licking, sucking and biting until Daryl is reduced to a whimpering mess with his legs just about ready to give out from under him. Rick pulls away mere seconds before Daryl decides to give up on staying upright, only to be brought into a searing kiss – all teeth and tongue and pure _torture._

Daryl knows he should feel self-conscious but he doesn't, even naked and about to be ravished against a window that could very well be in direct view of someone else's. Rick's constant mantra of “ _fuck, look at you_ ” and “ _you're so fucking hot_ ” helps with that, and so does the bruising hold the lawyer has on his thighs as he hoists him up against said window and eases back in. Daryl's teeth digging into his lower lip aren't enough to prevent him from moaning out loud as Rick bottoms out in one smooth thrust, their bodies as flush together as the position allows with the younger man's hands firmly planted on the other's shoulders, and thighs tightly wrapped around Rick's waist. The lawyer resumes his thrusts, albeit starting at a more leisure pace than where he left off, hips rolling into Daryl's in deep circular motions, causing the window cleaner to throw his head back and abuse his lower lip some more.

Rick moans freely into Daryl's neck, the sounds muffled to anyone but Daryl who can't help but bury his fingers in the mess of curls at the back of Rick's neck, tugging on the silky strands and groaning whenever Rick grazes the perfect spot inside of him. It almost feels like they never parted, Daryl still barely holding on to his sanity and his senses still in overdrive as he desperately tries not to come, thighs flexing and relaxing around Rick's waist to accompany him in his thrusts and bring him just that much closer. Rick's whole body is tense with inevitability, teeth bared to try and stave off his orgasm, even as his thrusts start faltering and he feels his heart rate speed up beyond his control. He keeps snapping his hips upward in short, rough thrusts, his and Daryl's groans mingling and forming a melody only they understand the meaning of.

The air between them is warm and humid, almost suffocating in the proximity – and Rick is pretty sure they're only swapping oxygen at this point. They're both panting for breath, lungs working overtime to compensate for their rabbit-fast heartbeats as they cling to each other, fighting to keep their eyes open and focused on one another's lest they be swept away by their impending orgasm. It is quickly becoming harder and harder to ignore the blinding pleasure building up like a supernova at their core, and Daryl is the first to let go, giving way to all-consuming fire as his eyes flutter shut and his body arches into Rick's. The sight of him is all Rick needs to take the fall, fingers digging into the meat of Daryl's thighs as he thrusts once, twice, three times before rapture overtakes him, flooding his senses until the only thing he can hear, see, smell, taste or feel is _Daryl_.

The road back from ecstasy is slow and difficult, Daryl's entire being swaying as Rick pulls out and finally lets him down, and he would have collapsed almost instantly if it hadn't been for the window supporting his weight and Rick's arms wrapped around him still. They take a moment to collect themselves, reining in their irregular heartbeats and breathing each other in until they deem it safe enough to stand on their own two feet. Daryl seems to be reverting back to his old self as he addresses Rick with another one of his shy smiles, a slight flush still adorning his cheeks even after his breathing has calmed down. Rick smiles right back, although his is more out of amusement than politeness, his eyes roaming appreciatively over the other man's form before he makes his way to the trash can to get rid of the evidence of his climax. He then tucks himself back in and gathers his shirt from the floor, Daryl following suit, picking up his overalls and sliding back into them a little more carefully than he usually would, Rick's face lighting up in amusement at the sight. He doesn't do them up just yet, choosing instead to fumble through the back pockets in search of a red rag, which he then uses to clean himself up.

“Make sure you get that stain, too.” Rick nods in the direction of the window as he slides his tie back around his neck, confusion blooming over Daryl's face until the come stain becomes so glaring Daryl has to take a moment to decide if he would rather punch Rick, or himself. He decides to throw an annoyed look Rick's way instead, which the latter responds to with a self-satisfied smile that soon turns into laughter as Daryl starts actually cleaning the window. Daryl is about ready to throw the come-stained rag in his face when he feels Rick's arms wrap around his midsection and his nose press against the side of his jaw, nuzzling into him before whispering a few words against the shell of Daryl's ear.

“Next time I'll make you lick it up.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @[serenalunera](http://serenalunera.tumblr.com)


End file.
